Muffet
Muffet (/ˈmʌfᵻt/) is a boss the protagonist encounters in Hotland. She runs a bake sale, being very angry at passers-by who do not purchase anything from it, even though buying something costs 9999 gold. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. Appearance Muffet is a spider monster with periwinkle or lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She wears a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. She is also shown holding two teacups with her top pair of hands and two teapots with her middle pair. Main Story Neutral Route Muffet appears to be the leader of the spiders in the Underground. She also runs her own bake sale in Hotland, with the purpose of raising funds to rescue the spiders trapped in the Ruins, as they cannot make it past Snowdin's cold weather. After running into her web, Muffet fights the protagonist. After the battle has gone on long enough, Muffet receives a telegram from the spiders in the Ruins. The contents of the telegram vary depending on the protagonist's actions. After receiving the telegram, Muffet concludes that the protagonist does not hate spiders and decides to let them go, apologizing and jokingly offering to wrap them up in her web and play with her pet again for free next time they come around. If the protagonist had bought an item from the bake sale in the Ruins and then used it right in front of Muffet, she accuses the protagonist of stealing before receiving the telegram immediately afterward. If the protagonist has purchased at least one of the items from her bake sale in Hotland, she thanks the protagonist instead of battling with them. If the protagonist decides to kill her instead, a spider crawls and places a flower in the place where Muffet died. During the battle, Muffet speaks about how she was warned by someone about the protagonist's arrival, and she was offered much money for the protagonist's SOUL. She also explains that the money would help to finally reunite the spider clans. When the protagonist fights Mettaton later on, he reveals that he was the one who made the anonymous offer. True Pacifist Route In the epilogue, the protagonist can return to her lair to speak with her, where she informs the protagonist that the bake sale was a success and that she raised enough money to have a heated limo transport all the spiders from the Ruins. Depending on how much money the protagonist has spent at the bake sales, Muffet can afford various other things for the spiders with the remaining money. Genocide Route Muffet does not appear in her bake sale. During the battle, Muffet first says that the protagonist is scaring away all her customers, thus not letting them leave. She goes on to talk about how Alphys tried to get her to evacuate Hotland because of the danger posed by the protagonist, but she refused. She regrets that she did not capture Alphys, for she says she would have made "a juicy donut." She eventually lets the protagonist go, as they have not hurt any spiders (spiders are not encountered as an enemy, except Muffet herself). However, she may crash the game after the "dinner" attack as the game tries to load an attack that does not exist. (This may be related to the use of Debug Mode, and the "skip attack" shortcut within.) Purchasing an item from the Hotland bake sale does not abort the Genocide Route. Muffet will mention that the protagonist donated, but she will still be suspicious of them and attack. If she is spared, the Genocide Route will be aborted. Once she is spared, Muffet does not appear again as NPC. In Battle Gallery Muffettarot.png | Muffet's tarot card. Trivia * Muffet was designed by Michelle Czajkowski, the creator of the webcomic Ava's Demon. * Muffet's specific age is unknown, according to her creatorno baby wasn't literal also she's not real so technically she's a drawing - Michelle Czajkowski avasdemon, 27th May 2016, Twitter.. * Muffet's name could come from the children's nursery rhyme "Little Miss Muffet," in which a young girl eating cottage cheese is scared away by a spider. ** Her flavor text alludes the poem "The Spider and the Fly." * When interacting with Muffet after battling her, her laughing animation stops and reset to her initial sprite image. * Attempting to call Papyrus before fighting Muffet in the Spider Entrance room triggers the message "(The signal is clogged with cobwebs...)." * There is a glitch in the credits where Muffet's pigtails appear below the ribbon on her hair instead of being placed on the ribbons. * If the protagonist uses a Spider Donut or Spider Cider after Muffet received a telegram, she receives another telegram. This can be done indefinitely. * Her theme "Spider Dance," Napstablook's theme "Ghost Fight," the track that plays in their house, "Pathetic House" and Mad Dummy's theme "Dummy!" all share a common theme and are remixes of each other. * The purple SOUL mode used in her battle is the only one that does not reappear anywhere else in the game. * Some enemies, when attacked, play the same laugh that Muffet uses leading up to her fight, but sped up. * She is the only miniboss who uses a SOUL mode besides red. * According to Toby, he thought he made Muffet too difficult, even though she was already changed a few times during development."I also think I made Muffet a bit too difficult. She was already 'nerfed' a few times during development, so I thought it was enough lol" -Toby Fox. June 13th, 2016. Twitter. * The croissant sold at Muffet's Spider Bake Sale references to a recurring item in The Legend of Zelda series. When the protagonist interacts with the croissant, the text "It looks like some sort of powerful bracelet," appears as the sprite for the Power Bracelet is the same as the croissant. * Muffet's pet's sprite in the game files is called spr_hideouscupcake de:Muffet es:Muffet fr:‎Muffet ja:‎Muffet pl:Muffet pt-br:Muffet ru:Маффет uk:Маффет zh:玛菲特